


Indulgence

by Ozmi Mun (Ozmi_Mun)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, QPQVerse, Spanking, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozmi_Mun/pseuds/Ozmi%20Mun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want me to wreck this hole?” Washington's voice is low, a rough grate in Alex’s ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quid Pro Quo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880157) by [rillrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillrill/pseuds/rillrill). 



> This is the first fic I've written in more than 10 years, and it's filthy porn. Thanks to [Evil_Kneazle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_kneazle/pseuds/evil_kneazle) for the beta, and the love. Best Girlfriend. Dedicated to RillRill, whose Quid Pro Quo masterpiece got me into this pairing. There's no way back now.

“Do you want me to wreck this hole?” Washington's voice is low, a rough grate in Alex’s ear. 

Alex is laid out on his stomach, face flushed, cheek pressed against his damp pillow, black hair a mess around his head, right knee pulled up near his waist. His dark eyes are slitted, pupils blown, mouth red from being bitten and taken, and his long, articulate fingers clutch at the navy sheets desperately. The position leaves him open, pink hole on display for Washington, waist curved, ass presented. Washington's right hand skates over one cheek, stopping to grab and pinch, before moving on to slide his index finger inside, where Alex is open and dripping from their exertions of half an hour previous. Alex is still sensitive, pushing back into the tease, moaning out his approval.

“Do it.” Alex's voice is almost gone, a whimper.

Washington leans down and touches his tongue to Alex's flushed shoulder, tasting their mingled sweat. The touch turns into a bite, lets him sink his teeth in while his fingers start to explore Alex's hole, diving in two at a time. When Alex's whimpers get desperate, he pulls his hand back, looks down over the curve of Alex's firm ass, and lands the first smack directly over his hole. It's not a hard tap, but it's enough to have Alex surging to his knees, spreading himself further, begging for more with the curve of his waist and the thrust of his ass in the air. Washington rubs two fingers around the rim, watching lube drip out of his boy. When Alex is settled again, he lands three sharp smacks in quick succession, each directly over his hole, almost no pause between them, relentless. His left hand is between Alex's shoulder blades, keeping his upper half pinned to the mattress. Alex is making more noise now, crying out with each hit, trying to hump into the sheets below him. Washington offers no relief, slides a warning hand underneath him, grip slightly too tight.

“Not yet, baby boy. We're not done. You can come just from this, can't you?” His voice is like gravel in Alex's ear, a command he won't disobey, doesn't want to disobey. 

Alex’s eyes are tightly shut, face once again buried in the pillows, the entirety of that razor-sharp mind focused on the sensations Washington is provoking. Washington goes back to stroking Alex’s hole, two fingers teasing the rim, occasionally dipping in to find his prostate and play there for long seconds, until Alex is trembling, begging under his breath.  
The next hit is on the meat of his asscheek, a sharp crack followed by a matching one on the other side. Washington doesn't give Alex a chance to regroup, landing the next few precisely on his hole, until his boy is whimpering, squirming with every hit, thrusting his ass up for every spank. His skin is red, slicked with sweat and lube, glowing in the half-light of the room. Washington can see every muscle in his back in stark relief, tensing for the next hit, rigid with anticipation. 

“That's right, boy, tighten up. I want you to feel every inch when I fuck you again. Are you almost ready? Do you want my dick back inside you?”

Alex whines in answer, seemingly unable to form a single word, much less sentences. This is Washington's favorite time, so far into their games that his Alex loses his formidable powers of speech, and is only able to give himself wholly to the pain, and the pleasure the pain gives him. He goes back to mouthing the back of Alex's neck, leaving bites scattered over his shoulders like presents, fingering him at the same time, hitting his prostate with every thrust. 

“Come on, baby boy, show me how much you like this. Come now, and I'll give you my cock, just where you need it most,” Washington growls into Alex's ear, at the same time he gives Alex's rosy ass another sharp slap, following it with a hit directly on his hole. That seems to be all his boy needs. Alex arches off the bed, hips humping into the air, and comes, a scream torn from his throat. Just as he's finishing and about to collapse, Washington rises to his knees behind him, pulls back Alex's thrusting hips and slides in. Alex is burning on the inside, slick and tight, hole grasping at Washington's dick, spasming around him. His ass, where it hits Washington's pelvis, is a hot brand on his skin. Washington has been hard for what feels like hours, and he knows he won't last long, not with Alex fucked out, languid, but still incredibly tight underneath him. It only takes a few brutal thrusts before he, too, is coming, emptying himself inside his boy. His brain is short-circuiting, the feeling of release overwhelming. 

Alex finally collapses underneath him, and it takes the last of Washington's strength to roll them so that Alex doesn't get crushed. 

They separate, then end up with Alex sprawled on Washington's chest, quiet and worn out. 

“Good boy,” Washington whispers, one hand stroking Alex's back, the other cupping his ass possessively.

“Thanks, Daddy,” is his murmured answer, before they both lose the fight with sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [Incendia_Mun](http://incendia-mun.tumblr.com/)


End file.
